


台风过境丨PWP

by Minamiuta



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, wonhui - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamiuta/pseuds/Minamiuta
Summary: “你说是台风会先来，还是高潮会先来？”





	台风过境丨PWP

房间里只剩下电脑运作和我敲击鼠标键盘的声音。发热的主机和烘烘的低气压熏得我提不起兴致来。草草地下了游戏，被抽尽全身力气似的瘫在床上，打开了新闻电台。  
台风要过境了。  
新闻台里说着这次的台风或成为今年最强的台风，所有进出港的航班全部取消，减少外出避开易积水地区躲避进牢固建筑物云云。楼下的小孩子还在嬉戏，似乎在为明天不用上学而雀跃，又似乎是在分享什么新口味的零食。  
台风来临前总会有三两天这般令人窒息的热。孩子们的吵闹和杂乱的电流声震得我的耳膜生疼。我看着远处阴沉下来的天，只关心我家小猫为什么还未回家。

 

“圆圆我回来啦！”文俊辉趿拉着他的人字拖，提着两袋东西走进了屋子。  
“外面真是焗死了……呐，圆圆你喜欢的冰美式。”他把给我买的饮料放在桌上之后，转身打开冰柜处理他剩下来那一袋宝贝。  
他穿着件宽松的白色T恤，背上的汗水透出了他的肉色，额上的汗水濡湿了他的发梢，下颌的汗水滑过了他的喉结。冰柜逃窜出的冷气轻抚他散发着热气的躯体，他的所有细胞都在接收着室内的凉意。  
我的喉咙一阵一阵地发紧。甚至有些没由头的嫉妒。

“俊啊，冰箱里还有冰块吗？”我抿了一口桌上的咖啡，“这冰融得差不多了。”  
“明明肠胃不好还喜欢嚼冰……”他叼着一根冰棍，一边含含糊糊地唠叨着我，一边走过来。  
我却觉得这软软糯糯的数落悦耳极了。

他挨着我坐在了床边上，我只希望他可以贴得更近一些。近得把他白皙的手臂上挂着的汗珠都蹭在我身上，近得我们的肩胛相抵，近得可以把他带着的炙热感都传给我，让我的体温恰恰上升0.2℃。*

“你在听新闻啊，”他似乎对我抛弃了游戏的行为表示不解，打趣道，“新闻说了什么？”  
“你猜猜。”我只顾着沉迷他那小孩恶作剧一般的淘气，对新闻主持的播报充耳不闻。  
“这次的台风估计真的很厉害吧，刚才上楼的时候张妈还提醒我们不要出门了，新闻肯定也在不停地滚动报道。”  
“不是。”  
我看见急切邀功的猫尾巴耷了下去。

“新闻在说我的俊尼最帅，世界第一帅。”

他笑了。  
我最爱他笑着的杏眼，还是说我最爱他杏眼里的笑意。是因我而露出的笑意。  
「吹起来吧，飓风。」我不需要如此呐喊。因为他的眼睛里就藏着飓风，足以席卷我的一切，破坏我原本的世界，甘愿为他重塑。

 

他手里的冰棍融化得很快，冰水顺着雪条向下流。贪吃的小猫赶紧用嘴去迎接那即将要流失的凉意。  
“给我尝尝味道。”  
我嘬住他的双唇，拽住他的舌头，吸得他头脑发麻。冰美式的苦涩和草莓的甜美在唇间缠绕，凌冽又醇厚，相斥又相吸。  
“你干什么呀……”  
“怎么不是柠檬味的。”  
“回来路上分给了楼下的孩子们……”  
他不好意思地舔了舔唇上的痣。

我听见肉欲在我身体里冲撞的回声。即使某一天我死去，我也要成为他嘴上的一颗痣，成为他身体不可分割的一部分，能被他反复地舔舐，留下甜蜜的痕迹。  
我于是向他献祭。

 

冰棍在他热腾腾的胸膛上融化，草莓的香气漫延到他的腹股间。融化吸去他身上的热度，激得他弓起了腰，颤抖着往我身上贴。台风前的空气是黏黏腻腻的，肌肤间的亲吻也是黏黏腻腻的。  
外面安静了下来，楼下的小孩似乎早已各回各家。我的脑海里回荡着的只剩下他在我耳边轻轻浅浅又难以自抑的喘息和呻吟。连呼吸都陡峭起来，风里有火。

“继续吗？”  
“在我的身体里制造狂风暴雨吧。”

他的手颤抖得越来越厉害，眼睛里的灰烬一层层洗去在泪水里。这泪水不再是暗涌，是戾啸。把我一切遮盖的击穿，让我沉睡的血液为狂野的风竖起旗帜，竖起金黄而厚实的欲望。  
此刻我不用遥望的姿势，而是在不断穿行。

 

他又拿起我那副圆框眼镜，重新架在我的鼻梁上。交颈的热度蒸腾得镜片上升起雾气。  
“圆老师，”他嘴角的微笑带着使我要深陷进去的奇妙吸引力。“你说是台风会先来，还是高潮会先来？”

是我的死亡会先到来。  
在我沉浸入你的躯体之时，死亡的镰刀早已在我头顶架起。这腐朽的肉体想给的答案，一直在风雨里。我一直无法压抑以腐朽亲吻你肉体的冲动。

疾风终于开始冲撞着窗棂，台风即将过境。在我离开你的身体之前，还有一夜瓢泼的大雨。

 

END  
-

 

*“我遇到过很多人。有人让我发烧，我以为那是爱情，结果烧坏了所有。有人让我发冷，从此消失在生命里。有人让我觉得温暖，但仅仅是温暖而已。只有你，让我的体温上升0.2℃。”——《巴黎野玫瑰》


End file.
